


No Time

by disclosedthoughts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Accidents, Comfort, Fluff, Guardian Angel, M/M, Mugging, Near Death Experiences, Protection, Smuff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disclosedthoughts/pseuds/disclosedthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His own guardian angel. He has an angel looking after him. It's so unrealistic, something out of a fictional book, but it's real. The angel is real. His feathery brown hair and beautiful collarbones are real. His soft looking lips and flawless jawline are real.  </p><p>And maybe this odd feeling growing inside of Harry at the thought of his angel is more real than anything else. This feeling that can only be described as an attraction towards his angel. And that's what frightens Harry the most.</p><p> </p><p>Or an AU where Louis is Harry's guardian angel and Harry puts himself in danger just to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time

 

Harry didn't see the car coming.

And maybe it was entirely his fault. Of course, sending a text while crossing a stop sign isn't such a safe thing to do, especially when the driver in the car that crashes into you is drunk driving.

So he concludes it's both the drunk driver _and_ Harry's fault.

Harry winces at the sharp and unavoidable pain on his right side, staring down at his now cracked phone lying on the floor of his car. He sees the unsent message mocking him, as to say _'I told you so.'_

There's blood trickling from his head, and that's when Harry takes notice of his surroundings.

His car door is smashed entirely, his brain physically hurts at how much the whole damage will probably cost him. He can't bring himself to move a muscle, feeling weak and fuzzy. He's having trouble keeping his eyes open, and maybe this is it. This is how Harry Styles was meant to die.

He turns his head slightly as his eyes glance at the other car. He swears the other driver could be dead, eyes closed and mouth gaped slightly. His car is wrecked from the front entirely, Harry's surprised he's even alive at the moment.

Although, being alive is a feeling that is slowly fading, as he feels his heart begin to slow down. Every part of his body is telling him to let go, to just give up fighting.

Except...

He sees a bright figure that is unmistakably in the shape of a person approach him. Harry's eyes widen in fear as the _person_ gets frighteningly closer, and places a cold hand over Harry's forehead.

Harry opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He looks up at the person, the man, who's eyes are closed. Harry can faintly see something behind him, something like...

Harry is either hallucinating or this man definitely has wings. Like an angel.

Before Harry can try to react, his body starts to give in on him, and his vision goes black.

 

He wakes up in the hospital, the faint sound of the monitor beeping in his ears. He opens his eyes slowly and tiredly, trying to focus on the person standing before him.

It's the same glowing angel he saw before he passed out.

The angel isn't glowing as much, but still has the very obvious (and quite beautiful) wings behind him. When he meets the angels eyes, blue like the sea, the angel frowns.

"Who are you?" Harry speaks softly, voice rough and lacking energy. Of course it's the first thing Harry has to say, and he feels at loss for words. The angel steps back abruptly, face filled with shock and confusion. And honestly, Harry should be the one feeling confused and shocked, not him.

"You... you can see me?" Oh, so the angel talks. His voice is light and soft, just like his features.

Harry blinks harshly, perhaps he's still hallucinating considering the accident. When he opens his eyes again, the angel is still there, with the same confused look.

"I-I guess. Unless you're just a figment of my imagination." Harry tells him, not really knowing what to say. The angel stays quiet, expression hard to read.

"Are you real?" Harry finds himself asking, breaking the silence between them.

The angel smiles, laughing softly. "Yeah, I'm _very_ real." But then his smile falters immediately, looking disappointed. "I just don't understand how you're able to see me."

"Are you an angel?" Harry should really start thinking before he speaks. But if he's honest, there's really no room for thinking when you're in the presence of a possible angel.

The angel looks at him hesitantly, before nodding. "I'm your guardian angel. You suffered an accident yesterday that almost had you killed, which is why I'm here now, making sure you're okay." He grins sheepishly.

Harry nods, trying to process this odd information. One minute, he's almost dying and then the next he has a very attractive man claiming to be his guardian angel.

And okay.

What the actual fuck?

If Harry had to imagine something very unusual to happen to him, it wouldn't have been this. Sure, he's had his fair share of what-the-fuck moments, some that include waking up naked next to Niall after a long night of partying. (Thankfully he hadn't actually slept with Niall, it was all a misunderstanding.) But never something as unconventional as this. _This,_ is crazy. Absolutely absurd.

"This is completely crazy. I'm hallucinating. This isn't happening. This isn't real. You-" He points at the angel "-aren't real."

The angel looks slightly offended, and Harry feels faintly bad about his choice of words. But then the angel is laughing, mockingly.

"That injury on your face is very real. So is that bruise on your arm." He says.

"Okay fine. If you're a real angel, prove it to me." Harry tests him.

The angel rolls his eyes before placing a hand against Harry's bruise which, to Harry's surprise, fades immediately with the touch. Harry looks up at him in shock, mouth gaped slightly.

"Am I real now?" He asks, smirk plastered on his face.

"Shouldn't there be a rule? About not talking to humans?" Harry asks curiously.

"Considering you're the first human to ever see me, I don't think so." The angel tells him, his wings fluttering once.

Harry nods, biting his bottom lip. "How long have you been looking after me for?" He asks shyly. The angel smiles, glowing at the question.

"Since you were born, I was destined to take care of a pretty green eyed boy named Harry Styles. Believe it or not, I was there the day you were born. It was cute and all, but very gross. I wasn't very fond of watching baby you covered in blood and other disgusting things." Harry laughs at that.

He sighs, feeling a faint ache on his side with his intake of breath. "I'm so stupid." He says. He stares up at the ceiling, feeling slightly guilty for his state of being.

"Why do you think that?" The angel asks, voice filled with concern.

"I almost died for sending a stupid text. My mum is probably freaking out right now." Harry rubs a hand over his face. 

"Don't stress yourself mate, we all make mistakes. Oh, which reminds me! Your mum is already on her way here, I guess I better go." The angel steps back, taking a deep breath.

"Wait." Harry says, ignoring the fact that his voice came out a little louder than intended. "Will I see you again?"

The angel laughs. "Only when you're in danger, you will yeah."

Harry thinks about it for a moment, and before he could say anything else, the angel vanishes.

Harry takes a deep breath, slumping back against the hospital bed tiredly.

His own guardian angel. He has an angel looking after him. It's so unrealistic, something out of a fictional book, but it's real. The angel is real. His feathery brown hair and beautiful collarbones are real. His soft looking lips and flawless jawline are real.  

And maybe this odd feeling growing inside of Harry at the thought of his angel is more real than anything else. This feeling that can only be described as an attraction towards his angel. And that's what frightens Harry the most. 

Is that even allowed? To crush on your guardian angel? Surely, there must be some sort of unwritten rule for it. 

_No falling in love with your guardian angel._

But obviously, he isn't falling in love. It's just the shock of it all. The idea that he has someone who's always looking after him. The fact that he is never alone. 

It doesn't hit Harry that the angel never gave his name until his mum is dramatically busting into the room with his sister Gemma beside her.

"Oh Harry." She says, eyes tearing. She wraps Harry in a warm embrace, leaving a kiss on his forehead. "How are you?" 

Harry smiles, nodding in response. "Obviously, I've been better." He tells her jokingly. "But I'm fine mum."

Gemma hands him the bouquet of daisies and tulips, kissing his cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay baby bro." 

"Me too. If it weren't for-" He stops at mid sentence, fully knowing that he can't mention anything about his guardian angel. He'd sound absolutely insane, so insane he might end up in a mental hospital.

"If it weren't for what Harry?" His mum asks in confusion when Harry doesn't speak.

"If it weren't for the ambulance getting there quickly, I don't think I would be alive right now." He grins. His sister and mum don't seem to see through his lie, and Harry huffs out a breath in relief.

 

He leaves the hospital the next day, getting home safely with Gemma.

"I'd stay but I have to go take care of Devon. You know how kids are." She says, smiling sadly at Harry. 

"It's alright. I think I can manage on my own." Harry gives her a kiss on the forehead before stepping out of her car, limping slightly as he walks to his front door. 

He takes a warm shower, feeling the water hit against his skin soothingly. He washes over the bruises and cuts, careful not to rub over them harshly. 

Once he steps out, he accidentally slips but manages to grab onto the sink.

And then the angel appears unexpectedly, looking worried. 

"Are you okay?" The angel says, but then stops when he notices Harry bending awkwardly with nothing but a white towel around his waist. 

The angel's wings are pressed up against the door, hand against the knob.  Harry manages to stand up straight, clearing his throat. 

"Yeah I just... I slipped by accident." He says quietly. 

The angel says nothing, just stares at Harry. Once the angel realizes what he's doing, he coughs awkwardly and opens the bathroom door. 

"I can see that. Right, well. Since you're okay, I should go-" 

"No." Harry cuts him off. "Stay?" 

The angel smiles, nodding slowly. "Alright, fine Styles. But no funny business you got that? I could get in some serious trouble." He warns.

Harry grins so widely he feels like his face could split in two. He shoos the angel out of the bathroom before getting dressed quickly to avoid keeping him waiting.

When he steps out, he sees the angel holding a picture of Harry when he was 6.

"I remember this day." The angel says. "You and your family went out the park to walk your dog. And you ran to grab a ball and fell. You scrapped your knee and cried like a child." He laughs.

"I think being six is enough reason to cry _like_ a child." Harry says. The angel smiles softly at him, before placing the framed photo back on the table. "You never gave me your name." He points out.

"Louis. My name is Louis Tomlinson." He tells him, looking around Harry's house. 

Harry can't keep his eyes off of Louis' wings. They're beautiful, soft and feathery and so _life-like_. 

"Could I touch your wings?" Harry asks at random, immediately regretting his words with the look on Louis' face.

But then he sees Louis smirking as he walks over to him. He turns around, fluttering his wings at Harry. 

"Knock yourself out. Of course, not literally. That's kind of the whole reason why I exist." Louis says.

Harry barks out a laugh, before reaching a hand out to brush his wings. 

And it's unbelievable. It's similar like touching a bird's wings, except these are much thicker. And much more prettier if Harry was honest.

He continues to caress Louis' wings, and then something catches his attention.

He hears Louis let out a soft moan as he brushes his hands against his wings. Harry stops his movements, smirking.

Louis turns around to face him, cheeks flushed.

"Sorry, it feels kind of like getting a massage. It's great really, mind you." Louis confesses. 

Harry hums, feeling content with himself. "So Louis. Have you got any other souls to save?"

"Actually no. Just yours. But you're quite the struggle if you ask me." Louis teases. 

"Hey." Harry whines, pouting as Louis reaches a hand out to pet his cheek. 

"You're adorable you know." Louis tells him, smiling.

Harry blushes at the sudden realization that Louis is so painfully close to his face. He has this urge to just lounge forward and kiss Louis _hard_. The urge to feel Louis' lips on his, so intimately and passionately.

But no. That would be highly inappropriate. 

And Louis maybe doesn't see Harry that way, considering he's been watching over him for the 23 years of his life. It would be strange, or awkward even. 

Harry takes a deep sigh as Louis flutters his wings slowly. He goes over to the kitchen, with Louis following behind.

"Do you eat human food?" Harry asks, taking an apple from the counter. 

"I _am_ human, excuse you. I just happen to have wings and the ability to heal." Louis says proudly.

"You're an angel. Not a human. Where are you from anyway?" Harry takes a bite of the apple, chewing quietly as he listens to Louis attentively.

"I'm from a place you people call 'heaven'. All the angels are from there." He explains. 

Harry swallows, before clearing his throat. "Do you always wear that white robe and glow?" 

Louis laughs quietly, shaking his head. "I don't always glow, it only happens when I'm happy or healing. And yeah, the clothing really isn't my choice." He scrunches up his face in distaste. 

"What about your wings?"

"You really are a curious person aren't you Harold? I can hide my wings when I want to. At this moment, I don't want to." He smiles. His smile then falters for a moment, before he sighs deeply. "I really have to go Harry. I told you I could get into trouble for this."

"No, it's alright. I'll see you when I'm at the last minutes of my life." He jokes, and then Louis is disappearing in thin air.

The rest of the day is quiet, and Harry can't stop think about those beautiful blue eyes. There's something so magical and unique about Louis, something that makes Harry want to latch onto him forever.

It's only a phase, he tells himself. He'll get over Louis. He'll find an actual human being he'll fall in love with and Louis will be long forgotten.

But that doesn't stop Harry from wanting to see Louis again.

 

The next time he sees Louis is 3 weeks later, while Harry is out cutting the bushes on a ladder. He purposely loosened the screws, hoping that he'd fall and Louis would be there to save him.

And he does. As Harry climbs the fifth step of the ladder, it collapses, causing Harry to fall on his left arm. It hurts like hell, a sharp pain spiking through his arm.

He groans in agony, hoping Louis could hear him, or _feel_ him. 

It seems like Louis read his mind or something, because Louis appears looking frightened and panicked.

"Harry oh my god, are you okay?" He says, reaching over to grab Harry by the arm.

Harry grunt in pain, but then Louis uses his healing instincts, making the pain fade away swiftly.

"What the hell happened?" Louis asks, worry in his eyes.

Harry smiles gently. "I fell."

Louis rolls his eyes. "Obviously you idiot, but how?" 

"I-I don't know. The ladder is pretty old and rusty." Harry lies. 

Louis squints his eyes for a moment, but then sighs tiredly. 

"At least you're alright." He says, fond high in his voice.

Louis lends out a hand to help Harry up, and he takes it gracefully. Once Harry is standing on his feet, Louis gives him a small wave and disappears before Harry can even breathe. 

"Fuck." Harry murmurs under his breath. 

 

The next time he sees Louis is 2 weeks following, and Harry has it all planned out. This is where he's going to confess his feelings. He is finally ready to tell Louis the truth.

This whole idea was absolutely insane, but Harry was desperate. He needed Louis, and the only way to get to him was to be in danger.

If danger was the only way to see Louis, then danger it will be.

 

Harry knew his neighbour's dog was vicious, and he was fully aware of how easy it was to piss him off.

Harry waited for his neighbour to go to work, before sneaking into her backyard to find the dog. The dog was asleep, snoring softly under the shade. 

He quickly tiptoed to the dog before tapping his shoulder and running quickly away from it. 

The dog awoke, barking loudly and chasing fast after Harry. Harry tries climbing the fence but the dog catches his jeans, biting hard.

Harry yells, feeling the dog's sharp teeth dig into his skin.

Then Louis appears, beautiful as ever.

Louis goes over to where the dog is pulling at Harry, and pinches the dogs nose roughly. 

The dog whimpers and immediately let's go, shaking his head in discomfort.

Harry manages to climb the fence back to his backyard, and turns to see a confused look plastered on Louis' face.

"Will you explain to me why you were in your neighbour's backyard?" He asks sternly. And no, Louis shouldn't be angry. This wasn't part of Harry's plan.

Louis goes over to Harry's leg, rolling up Harry's jeans to see the bite.

It's not as deep as Harry thought, but it was deep enough to draw blood.

"I accidentally threw my ball over to that side?" He tries, but then Louis is rolling his eyes. He puts a hand over Harry's injury and as expected, it disappears instantly with his touch.

"Where is the ball?" Louis asks pulling back, looking no where near convinced.

"I um... I couldn't find it." Harry says, voice cracking embarrassingly. He doesn't understand why he's so nervous. 

"Right. Okay. Well, try to stay out of trouble yeah? I would greatly appreciate it." Louis tells him as he gets ready to disappear.

"Louis, wait." Harry stops him, his heart beating hard against his chest. 

He has to tell him. He has to tell Louis he's been swooning over him. It's either now or never.

Louis looks baffled and angry, waiting for Harry to speak up.

"Never mind." Is all Harry says before Louis gives him a slight nod and disappearing.

 

Harry doesn't stop having sad wanks, thinking about Louis opening him up slowly. Stretching him out with his fingers and making him come untouched.

He doesn't stop thinking about Louis entering him, fucking him hard and deep, hitting Harry in the prostate with each sharp thrust, whispering filthy things in his ear.

Harry comes with a sharp cry and Louis' name on his lips, giving his cock harsh tugs as he rides out his orgasm. 

He wipes his come off the towel beside him, sighing deeply and feeling remorseful.

He feels guilty every time he comes to the thought of Louis. It's completely wrong, but it doesn't stop him. It doesn't stop him from liking Louis and wanting to be with him. 

Nothing will.

 

Harry goes out clubbing with Zayn and Niall, feeling the need to get laid. He's given up on seeing Louis again, considering that he hasn't seen him in 2 months and the last time he saw him Louis wasn't very pleased. 

So tonight is Harry's night. He's out to have fun and forget about the one thing that means the world to him. 

He spots a decent looking bloke eyeing him from the other side of the bar. He has a light scruff and huge puppy eyes, the ones you just can't say no to.

He watches the way the man subtly makes his way towards Harry, flashing him a smile.

"Hi gorgeous." The man says, smirking at Harry. The man has a hungry look, Harry thinks.

"Hello yourself. My name's Harry." He smiles.

"Matthew." He introduces. "Could I buy you a drink?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

After a couple drinks and a few exchanged words, Harry found himself grinding up against Matthew's crotch, feeling him grow hard again his ass. 

It's been months since Harry's been properly shagged, and he's feeling desperate tonight. He turns around to face Matthew, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Matthew lays a hand on the back of Harry's neck and pulls him in for a kiss, sloppily moving his lips against Harry's.

It's not a great kiss, but it quickly heats up as Matthew grinds against Harry. 

A small moan escapes Harry's lips, feeling Matthew smirk. 

"Wanna go back to mine?" He hears Matthew ask, and Harry is nodding frantically.

He lets Matthew guide them out the door, and then into an alley.

It's dark out, and cold. Harry isn't even wearing a sweater. 

He begins to panic as they reach the end of the alley, abandoned and eerily quiet. 

"I thought we were going back to your place?" Harry asks, and Matthew smirks at him before punching him in the jaw. It was harsh and unexpected, causing him to yelp. He falls onto the ground due to the sudden impact, holding his throbbing jaw.

"What the fuck?" Harry groans, staring at Matthew wide eyed.

Matthew kicks him repeatedly in the stomach, relentlessly.

"Give me your money!" He yells roughly, pulling the wallet out of Harry's pocket forcefully.

He takes all of what's inside, which was about 150 in total. Harry watches as Matthew runs off, leaving him on the cold hard ground.

He doesn't make the attempted to stand up, instead curls in on himself. He begins to cry, feeling so vulnerable and unprotected. He feels so pathetic and used, and what's worse is that he doesn't have anyone here. He's all alone.

But then, he feels a sudden familiar touch on his cheek.

He opens his eyes and finds sad blue ones looking back at him. _Louis._

"Harry." Louis breathes shakily. "Who did this to you?" Louis sounds frantic and sad. 

Harry slowly and painfully turns to his side, watching the way Louis visibly cringes.

"Lou, you're here." Harry whispers hazily, smiling softly at him. 

"Yeah love, I'm here. I'm here to protect you." Louis presses his hand against Harry's abdomen, thankfully relieving the pain due to the kicking. He kisses Harry's forehead gently as Harry feels a wave of pleasure hit his body in time with the kiss.

"I'll meet you at home." Louis says, disappearing into the night.

When Harry gets home, he finds a glowing Louis with a smile.

"How are you?" He asks soothingly, running a hand against Harry's face.

"I'm fine. Now that you're here." Harry says, looking down at Louis.

They stare intently at each other, their breaths loud in the silence. Now, _this_ is the moment. This is the perfect moment to let Louis know, Harry thinks. This is _his_ moment.

"God, Lou." Harry breathes out, and presses forward until their lips meet.

Louis' lips are soft and thin, slotting perfectly with Harry's. Their lips move in sync against each other, savoring the feeling.

Louis pulls back breathlessly, glowing brightly. He gives Harry a shy smile, burying his face against Harry's chest. Then his wings disappear behind him and they're kissing again.

Harry takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around Louis' slim waist, pulling him closer. Louis lets out a soft moan at the touch, biting Harry's bottom lip.

"I want you." Harry whispers, nose nuzzling Louis' jaw. 

Louis tilts his head back as Harry leaves open mouth kisses onto his neck hungrily. 

"Harry, I don't know." He moans out as Harry sinks his teeth in softly into the skin of Louis' neck. _"Fuck."_  

"I thought angels weren't supposed to curse." Harry jokes.

Louis rolls his eyes. "I'm not necessarily a good angel, if you hadn't noticed." He says, tone low and suggestive. 

Harry smirks, bringing his lips back to Louis'. Louis is very dominant, Harry has noticed. His tongue enters Harry's warm mouth, exploring every inch of it. 

Louis pulls back, mouth lingering over Harry's neck. He leaves opened mouth kisses, licking over his Adam's apple.

"Fuck." Harry moans loudly, throwing his head back.

"You really want this, don't you?" Louis asks, sounding amused. All Harry can do in return is nod eagerly. "Okay... okay." Louis breathes out, grinding his hips against Harry's.

Harry lets out a broken whimper, taking Louis' lips to his own. "Bed... Bed. Bed. Bed." Harry chants breathlessly through the kiss, guiding Louis to his bedroom. He grabs Louis' wrist, walking through the door.

Louis immediately gets rid of Harry's shirt, tossing it to the floor. He pushes Harry on his back against the bed, climbing over him slowly. His hands roam all around Harry's chest and abs, it's overwhelming.

"Fuck, you're so fit." Louis says in awe, leaning down to take one of Harry's hard nipples in his warm mouth. He swirls his tongue over it teasingly, causing Harry to buck his hips involuntarily.

"Lou, please." Harry moans, closing his eyes tightly. Every single one of Louis' touches sends waves a pleasure all over. It's so much, _too_ much, Harry thinks.

Louis smirks, fumbling with Harry's zipper. Harry raises his hips to pull off his jeans, discarding of them completely. Louis takes off his robe too, nothing but white boxers under.

Louis moves down to Harry's clothed cock, obviously hard. He breathes through his mouth against it, Harry can feel his warm breath against his cock. Louis pulls the waistband of Harry's briefs, pulling them down slowly to reveal his cock.

It lies hard against Harry's stomach, tip shiny with precome. He takes the head of it in his mouth, tongue swirling over the slit.

"Oh _god_." Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head at the feeling of Louis' lips on his dick. It's such an indescribable feeling, so fulfilling. He glances down, watching the way Louis takes him deeper. He seems to be enjoying it, too.

Harry feels so so close, but he doesn't want to come like this. He wants to come with Louis' cock buried deep inside him. And he wants it now.

"Lou, I'm close." Harry warns, then pulls Louis off gingerly. "I want to come while you're inside me." Harry whispers, cheeks flushed. Louis nods in agreement, then looks at Harry questioningly. "Lube and condoms are in there." Harry tells him, pointing at the cabinet near the bed.

Louis gets off the bed for a brief moment, grabbing a condom and bottle of lube and shaking it up in the air. He quickly discards of his boxers, and Harry' eyes land of his dick.

His mouth waters at the sight, wanting nothing more than to have it in his mouth. But no, Harry thinks. He much rather have Louis fuck him.

Louis climbs back, kneeling right in between Harry's legs. He opens the lube bottle with a loud snap, pouring lube over his fingers.

"Are you sure about this?" Louis asks, looking deeply concerned. Harry snorts, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Fuck Louis, I'm laying here naked with my legs spread for you and you're still asking if I _oh fuck_ -" Louis presses a finger in without warning, knuckle deep. He slowly thrusts it out and back in.

Harry gets impatient, pushing back against Louis' finger. "Another." He grunts as Louis pushes in another finger. It's quite the stretch, but nothing Harry can't handle.

Louis works quickly, scissoring two fingers inside of Harry, watching him turn into a complete mess. His chest is flushed with arousal, cock lying hard and red against his stomach. Curls stuck against his sweaty forehead. He looks so beautiful like this, Louis thinks.

"Louis please, another." Louis leans down to kiss Harry's mouth as he pushes in another finger, Harry's mouth gapes as he's pushing in. _"Yes."_

Louis grinds his cock against Harry's abdomen, smearing precome all over.

"Fuck me. Just _fuck me_ already." Harry cries out as Louis curls his fingers at just the right spot. Harry's back arches as Louis continues to rub over Harry's prostate. "I need you Louis, I need your cock." Harry's now begging, Louis swears he can see tears of frustration in Harry's eyes.

"It's okay baby, I got you." Louis coos, grabbing the condom and tearing the wrapper open. He swiftly wraps it around his cock, pouring more lube over it to avoid hurting Harry. He aligns his cock with Harry's clenching hole, locking eyes with him. "I'm gonna make you feel so good Harry. I promise you." He leans over to kiss Harry, slowly pushing inside.

Harry groans, feeling the stretch of Louis' cock around him and it's absolutely _amazing._ Every inch feels greater, and powerful. And Harry loves every second of it.

Once Louis finally bottoms out, he moans lowly, throwing his head back in pleasure. "God, you're so damn tight." Harry bites his lip, holding back a moan.

He adjusts to the feeling fairly easily, giving Louis an assured look and a small peck. Louis buries his face in the crook of Harry's neck, biting down as he thrusts out slowly. He builds a slow but deep rhythm, wanting nothing more than to just pound into Harry relentlessly. But he has self-control, or at least he think he does.

"C'mon Lou. Harder." Harry moans out loud, grabbing hard onto Louis' back. Louis smirks against Harry's collarbone, sucking a dark bruise.

"Want me to fuck you hard? Split you open with my cock. Fuck you _so_ hard you'll be feeling me for _days_?" Louis knows what his words do to Harry, and he _knows_ how desperate he gets.

Harry nods frantically, pushing back against Louis' painfully slow thrusts. "Yes, yes. _Please_ Louis. Fuck me, make me cry. I wanna come with your cock buried deep in my arse." Harry breathes out, feeling breathless and impatient.

Then suddenly, Louis thrusts in hard, so unexpectedly hard Harry accidently buries his nails against Louis' back. Louis continues to thrust inside Harry harshly, the sound of skin against skin obscenely loud. Harry throws his head back, exposing his neck. Louis takes the opportunity to press his lips against it, sucking jarringly.

 _"Louis Louis Louis."_ Harry's whole body shutters, whimpering as Louis thrusts right against his prostate. On one particular thrust, he arches his back in pleasure. _"Yes."_ He moans loudly, he's sure his neighbours can hear him.

"Love my cock, don't you? God, you're fucking beautiful H." Louis grunts, gripping Harry's hips tightly enough to ensure a bruise. Harry nods, head resting against his pillow. He continues to whimper, biting his bottom lip hard he draws blood. He can taste the saltiness of it, an odd taste he's not accustomed to.

"Lou-" Harry can feel his orgasm creeping up on him, cock rubbing against Louis' abdomen. It's not enough for Harry, but it's enough to make him come. "-I'm gonna come. Please, can I come?" He rushes quickly, involuntarily pushing his hips back against Louis.

"Yeah baby." Louis smiles, taking Harry's flushed cock in his hand as he continues to thrust. He gives it a few tugs before Harry is moaning Louis' name loudly and spurting hot against his chest. "Fuck, so perfect. You look so beautiful when you come." Louis closes his eyes, thrusting a couple times before coming hard onto the condom. He pulls out of Harry slowly, ignoring the small whine that Harry gives him before tying up the condom and throwing it into the bin.

He lies breathlessly in bed beside Harry, both staring up at the ceiling. It's quiet for a moment, their hash breaths filling in the silence. And then Louis starts to laugh.

"You're an idiot, you know?" Louis says fondly, looking over at Harry who has dried come on his chest. Harry looks back confusedly with hesitant smile on his face.

"Why?" Harry asks.

"Because-" Louis pulls him in, putting a hand over Harry's waist, despite the mess. "-you risked your life on several occasions just to see me." Louis laughs again, burying his face against Harry's hair.

"H-how do you know?" Harry blushes, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Jesus Harold, it was so awfully obvious." Louis smiles, kissing Harry's temple. "I'm actually glad you did it anyway. I kind of wanted to see you too." Harry beams at that, snuggling in closer to Louis.

"Sometimes I forget you're an actual angel, it's strange." Harry whispers. Louis pulls back before climbing over Harry's lap, straddling him. Then his wings appear behind him, and he's glowing brighter than Harry's ever seen. He's absolutely breathtaking, Harry's never felt so lucky.

 

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ angel."

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
